You'll Be in my Heart
by LesMPhantom'sLover
Summary: This is the story of the normal, happy human life of a High School Senior named Hope Mikaelson. Her mother, aunts and uncles all try to give her the best possible life they can but Hope harbors a dark secret. She not only remembers but comprehends the dark events of her past and knows the supernatural nature she shares with her family.
1. Chapter 1: Fabulous

_HELLO! So this is my attempt at the life Hope would know with her family minus Klaus. This is all made up and I honestly have no idea if it fits in well with where the show is going, however, I like to believe that this is a realistic approach her family takes with giving Hope a normal human life and I'd like to believe that due to Hope's enhanced awareness we see on the show, that she would remember what has happened in her life and choose to keep her knowing a secret from her family so as to not spoil their attempts,_

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I've read your letter and let me tell you something, I_ _ **will**_ _mourn you. I know I have an excellent family that I love with all my heart, but they aren't you. I remember you Dad, and I know and understand what you did to save us. The family doesn't know I know, and I do know it_ _ **all**_ _, including what and who I am. The world's first witch-hybrid, but more importantly I am your daughter. And I need my Dad._

"Mom, have you seen my new jeans" Hope shouted as she popped her head out of the upstairs bathroom.

"They should be in the basket downstairs" Hayley called up the stairs.

"Thanks"! She called back as she towel dried a section of her shower soaked hair.

"Oi, it's a bit early in the morning for you to be shouting, don't you think"? A voice called in back of her, causing her to whirl around.

"Uncle Kol!" She called as she ran into his open arms. "When did you get in?"

"Late last night" Kol said with a grin. Hope laughed and gave him a little shove.

"So in other words, "Hope shut it so my hungover arse can get back to the sac?!" Kol ruffled her still wet hair at this.

"Hey, language my dear sweet niece" Kol retorted. Instead of a verbal response, Hope took off down the hallway back to the bathroom. She rounded the corner and as she was closing the door she shot her Uncle Kol her best death glare and flipped him the bird. Kol simply chuckled and receded back into his bedroom to get some shut eye.

Back in the bathroom, Hope got ready for her day then she made her way downstairs to indulge in her completely human breakfast that her mother and Uncle Elijah had prepared. They didn't know she knew about them but she understood their secrets, having firsthand experience with the evils of the supernatural world. She remembered the attempts the witches and her own grandmother had made on her life, remembered and comprehended even from inside the womb. And that was her dark secret, her burden to bear. She couldn't tell them, how could she? Tell her family, who had made every effort to give her a normal, happy, human life, that she knew exactly what they all were and the actions they had all taken, her father included, to protect her. The witch-hybrid. All they told her was that she was a witch. They couldn't quite hide that one from her since her powers surfaced almost immediately, giving her the potential title of most powerful witch in history, with power capable of sustaining an entire coven for generations. She even took witch lessons with Freya in hopes of gaining control over her magic. Kol participated when he was around. But those lessons would be after school and all of her extra-curricular activities. For now, she sat at the kitchen table, her hair and makeup done yet still in her purple and white flower pjs. It was a tradition of hers, part of her daily routine which always garnered smirks from her family, especially her Uncle Elijah. She still remembers the day, all those years ago, when she had cried out of embarrassment into his shoulder when she emerged for breakfast in her pj's and realized her uncle was wearing a suit. She was five. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he held her and assured her that "little one" it was more than alright for her to be in her pajamas at breakfast and joked that he even slept in a suit", which was quite true if you counted his time daggered in his coffin, another fact she shouldn't know. She knew that every time he smirked at her at breakfast they were remembering the same morning.

Breakfast this morning was delicious. Belgian waffles and all the proper fixings, yogurt topped with granola, bacon, fresh fruit salad, coffee, and her family surrounding her at the table, including Kol. Her time in the bathroom given him plenty of time to wake up and make his way to the table before her. Hope liked to look presentable and had a knack for fashion. She knew her father was an artist, a painter and that she was not an artist of the visual variety, at least not without a computer. Her preferred forms of visual art were Graphic Design, a class she excelled at, and her clothing, expressing herself through fashion. And that of course meant that her hair and makeup choices had to match the style of clothing she picked out for the day. She didn't have one preferred style, choosing her outfits instead by the emotions she felt on that given day. Today she felt happy, the way she always felt when she had an audition for the school musical so she would dress for the occasion. In her new jeans, yes she bought them for her audition, her favorite heeled boots and the new cream and pink flowered shirt she had bought last week. Elijah took notice of the shirt she laid out on her bed when he passed by her open door that morning. He had picked up on her routine and how her choice of clothing usually reflected her mood. He also knew her audition was today. He was, after all, the one who always helped her prepare for her auditions. He spoke up as she took her first bite of the waffle he had made her.

"So Hope, the big day is today, How are you feeling?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous"

"You always say you're nervous yet you always manage to land the role you want, and your performance is always fantastic" Kol offered.

"Well I do believe someone is a bit biased, but yes I am nervous okay? I always am. It never really goes away. As the great Eric Whitacre once said "the terror of performing never goes away. Instead you get very, very comfortable being terrified." The entire table chuckled at this. "And besides this is the biggest role I've ever auditioned for and it's my last show at this school."

"Don't remind me. How are you already a senior?" Her mother asked.

"I ask myself that every day" Hope answered, avoiding the topic of age as she always did, knowing it was obviously touchy for her family as they didn't age. Hope never questioned it, a fact her family was grateful for.

"Have you picked out your audition outfit yet?" Rebecca asked.

"I'd be shocked to learn that she hasn't" Elijah joked.

"Yes, Auntie Beks as Uncle Eli graciously pointed out, I always have my audition outfits planned well in advance."

"Actually, I detect a lie" Elijah spoke up to which he earned a hard glare from his niece "Well, not a lie but a… a mistruth. Now normally you have said audition outfits planned well in advance but, do correct me if I'm wrong, those new jeans you were looking for earlier this morning were purchased yesterday, if memory serves me right."

"Actually dear Uncle, I have in fact had this outfit planned for weeks. I saw those jeans in H&M's online Fall newsletter and knew they would go perfectly with the shirt I has spotted at Marshall's that same day. I only had to save up enough money before I could purchase both but believe me I had this outfit thoroughly detailed, down to the accessories."

"Well, I apologize" Elijah said with his signature smirk.

"What show are you putting on this year?" Hayley asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Les Miserable" Hope said, sounding extremely excited. " And, not a surprise I am sure, I'm auditioning for Eponine"

"You'll get it" Kol said, followed by Elijah saying "I have all the faith in the world you will". Her family knew her well. Eponine was her favorite character and it's not like she had sobbed uncontrollably every time she watched said movie version or listened to the soundtrack or anything. That was something she needed to look into. Her emotions, and more specifically the emotions that seemed to roll off of everyone she knew. For now she would have to be content with going to school, rocking the audition and then her tutoring sessions, of which she was the tutor. Paid to tutor History, her favorite subject. There were most certainly worse things in life.


	2. Chapter 2: On My Own

Driving was one of Hope's favorite things to do. She was well guarded by her supernatural family so the only thrill she ever felt, other than performing on stage and wielding magic, was the speed her car offered her. It was nothing fancy, just a basic black Mazda, but she knew it had been altered to offer the greatest protection a car could, and she loved it. On her way into school, which totalled to a fifteen minute drive, Hope liked to blast her music, a trait she had developed after spending so much time with Kol. She also liked to solidarity her car offered her, a place to think about her deep dark secrets without being surrounded by the very people she withheld such information from.

Her music tastes went across the board. She loved musicals, and had a fine collection of Broadway Cast albums on her phone. She also had a wide range of genres, blues to opera to rock and even country. She also had a love of classical music, of which Elijah had instilled in her. He had taught her everything she now knew about music and theater. She wasn't as skilled a musician as he was but she managed. It was performing, however, that was her passion. She loved stepping into roles from different time periods. She also loved seeing her family's reactions to her costumes. They always seemed to feel nostalgic when her costumes reflected a time well before her own, they just didn't know she sensed their nostalgia.

Her thoughts spun out, picturing the costumes that would be hand crafted for their production of Les Miserables, specifically the costume designs for Eponine. She knew she had more than a fair shot at winning her dream role but the doubts still existed, however, she couldn't help picturing trying her costumes on. It was always an exciting thing to look forward to. Trying on costumes was a turning point in the show. It meant that things were slowly starting to come together and that show time would be swiftly upon them.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of a car horn. Without even realizing it, her daydreaming had occupied her mind the entire drive to school and she had made her way to her normal senior lot parking spot. It was her best friend Riley, conveniently parked right beside her, that had honked her horn and caught Hope's attention. Hope smiled to herself as she gathered her school bag and stepped out of her now parked car.

"Thanks for the wake up call Riles" Hope said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You're most welcome Hope girl. Besides" Riley said as she wrapped her arm around Hope's shoulders, "You looked like you needed it." Both girls laughed at this, Hope knowing that Riley had recognized her daydreaming.

"So, auditions are today" Riley offered. Riley was also in the Drama Department. It was how they had met and they had become fast friends all those years ago. Each girl was secretly glad they didn't have the same range, it saved a major amount of petty jealousies over roles. They had also learned each other's habits and processes when it came to auditions and shows.

"I know! I've been counting down the days" Hope said. Riley detected Hope's doubts.

"You're going to get the part Hope, especially when you've had the expert help of your gorgeous Uncle Eli" Riley joked. Hope couldn't help the knowing grin on her face. Riley had had a crush on Elijah since she had met him many years ago.

"You're still hung up on him?" Hope teased.

"You know I'm not. I just can't help admiring his pretty face. And his accent. And the way he dresses" RIley droned on.

"Riley!" Hope halfheartedly admonished.

"What?! You have like, the hottest family ever. You know you should win an award for that!"

"Umm, thank you? I think?"

"Yes Hope, that was a major compliment. Your mom is extremely hot and you look so much like her" Hope got a bit uneasy about this, hoping to stay away from the comments that her mother looked like she was really her sister. She never knew what to say to that, but she knew the entire town was compelled to never question her family's agelessness. Or to give away their identities or locations. It was a safety precaution set in place by her family, something Elijah had copied from a vampire named Katherine. Hope had overheard that conversation, well argument really, when she was a child. "Except-"

"The eyes" they said together.

"They must be your dad's eyes" Riley had never met Hope's father and Hope's only memories of her dad were from when she was a baby. Hope knew what had happened to her father, she knew the sacrifice he had made and known how much he had grown as a person since she was born. She wasn't mad at her father, how could she be? His actions gave her the chance to know her family. Her mom had found the cure for the Mikaelson siblings, but her dad was still a prisoner in the Garden. Of course, her family was still oblivious to the knowledge she had. They had told her her father had sacrificed himself, which was true, in a house fire, which was the lie. Yet, she still couldn't be mad. She felt their pain and their guilt and their grief when they told her false truths about her past. But she knew they didn't take lying to her lightly. She could feel that from them. And she appreciated all of the good they had given her.

She also knew her family was still searching for a way to get her dad back, and when he came home she would learn the truth, of which she already knew. Still, her dad had begged her not to mourn him, a promise she couldn't keep. How did one not mourn their lost father? The man who had rocked her to sleep in his arms as he told her about who she was, his Littlest Wolf, his Beautiful Little Princess.

She was awoken out of her deep thoughts once again, only this time it was the school bell sounding, signaling the start of homeroom. She was startled to learn she stood just outside of Mr. Young's classroom. She swiftly stepped in and made her way to her seat of choice, which was left empty for her. Mr. Young merely nodded at her. Hope was concerned. That was the second time in less than an hour that she had zoned out and made her way to the places she needed to be with no recollection of the trips. Only, it was stronger than zoning out yet not quite blacking out. Suddenly she felt a wave of emotion, not her own, but the emotions of those around her. She was confused. The only emotions she ever felt besides her own were those of her family. A sharp pain pierced her temples. She felt light headed and nauseous from the onslaught of such intense emotions and soon blacked out, doubling over off the side of her desk only to immediately awaken in the same desk in the same classroom. No one had even noticed. No one but Riley. Something was going on and they both wanted to know what.

"Hope, are you alright?" Riley whisper yelled.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I think I need water"

"Here" Riley said as she pulled her extra water bottle out of her bag and gave it to Hope. "Drink this" Hope recognized her opportunity to make a musical theater reference and grinned despite her lightheadedness. She looked pointedly at Riley's water bottle.

"Only if you, Drink with me" she sang the last part. This got a laugh out of Riley.

"Feeling better about the auditions already. I think that's record time Hope girl".

"Yeah well, there's nothing quite like a blackout to get out of your own head right?"

"Do you feel any better?"

"Honestly, not really no. My head is pounding, I feel like I'm either going to throw up or pass out and-" Hope cut herself off.

"And what?" Riley asked leaning forward to whisper to Hope. "Hope girl, I know you were about to say something"

"Riley, I need you to listen to me, I will tell you, but I have to call my family first.

Elijah has spent a blissful day out on the waters surrounding Crystal Lake New York with Hayley and his siblings. It had been their home for nearly fourteen years but they never tired from the beautiful view the lake had to offer. They had had a day of fun while Hope was at school, and planned to continue the festivities well after she arrived home. While still searching for a way to bring Nik back, they seized the opportunity to laugh and enjoy.

Kol and Hayley amused themselves with a friendly arm wrestling match while Elijah steered their boat and watched Hayley with loving eyes. She was finally his, as he was hers. They had married years ago, in the very town they still resided in. Hope had been the Flower Girl and the "Maid of Honor" on that special day. Freya soaked in the moments with her family the same way Rebecca soaked in the sun, both girls enjoying the occasional mist of water. To outsiders, they looked like the picture perfect family, and truth be told, they handled themselves well in a community of all humans. No one suspected a thing, even if they were compelled. The Mikaelsons refused to feed on the locals, a rule they carried with them from New Orleans, and could each control themselves. Freya did as little obvious magic as possible outside of their home and was an excellent teacher to Hope, helping her control her magic. Overall, Hope had been their saving grace. She brought them together and helped them grow close to one another again. Her presence helped remind them of the humans they had once been and the bond they had shared. Always and Forever, they had vowed, and that vow still rung true, even if two very important members were missing. Finn had passed, but had found peace, he had visited Freya in a dream and assured her that he was happy where he was. And then there was Nik, still trapped in the Garden. They had searched for a cure for years and now they searched for a way to rescue him, but information reached them that Marcel would never relent. For now Klaus was gone, but they knew someday they would change that and when they did they would be whole.

The family watched as Hayley became adventurous and dove off the side of the boat with a big splash. Not to be out done, Kol joined her, resulting in an even bigger splash. They all laughed together and soon Elijah was the only one left on the boat, insisting he had to remain at the wheel and ensure the boat didn't drift off. Hayley called him out saying they were each capable to getting back to the boat quickly if it were to drift off, given their supernatural abilities. Still, Elijah remained stubborn, something he hadn't been with her in a very long time. The time with his wife and his family in Crystal Lake, New York had loosened him. He still longed to look presentable, but would take to lounging in a t-shirt and jeans on the weekends or a bathing suit and t-shirt on the boat with a pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat. As he reflected on this Hayley snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pulling him to the edge of the boat. She then turned him to face her.

"You will join us in that water Elijah Mikaelson" she said with a smirk.

"And if I don't, Mrs. Mikaelson? " he asked innocently.

"Then I get to push you in, and believe me, we'd all like to see that"

"Well, I would hate to disappoint, but you're not pushing me into that water"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure-" but she was cut off when Elijah kissed her. While she was distracted he lifted her and swiftly tossed her into the water. As soon as she surfaced he jumped as close to her as possible, soaking her with the water he had displaced. He surfaced and promptly smirked at her resulting in waves of laughter. Some time later they all made their way back onto the boat to find that Hope had called each of them at least twice. It was only morning, it was easier for them to enjoy their supernatural gifts on the boat when there were so few people around, and they knew she had barely started school for the day. It was Elijah who also received two calls from Riley.

"I will call her" Elijah said as he pulled out his phone and contacted his niece. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hope, are you alright?"

"Uncle Eli, I need help."

 **I want to hear from you! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Whispering

"Uncle Eli, I need help" the Mikaelson family heard Hope's voice through Elijah's phone. She sounded desperate and scared. Worst case scenarios played through their minds, the most prominent being Hope accidentally triggering her curses. "I need Auntie Freya here" Hope's voice continued. At this Hayley stepped forward to take the phone from her husband.

"Hope, what's going on? What's wrong baby girl?" Hayley asked, panicking about her daughter's distress.

"I can't explain it until Auntie Freya gets here." Hope said. The family understood this to mean that Freya was needed to perform the spell that would render their conversation private.

"We could dismiss you from school" Hayley offered wanting her daughter as close to her as possible.

"I need to stay at school all day if I want to participate in after school activities. It's school policy and I have auditions and tutoring today." Hope reminded her mother.

"We'll be there soon" Hayley said, making up her mind and trusting her daughter. Hope's want to stay meant that things weren't as dangerous as they believed them to be, or so she hoped.

"When you say "we""?

"I mean your aunt Freya and I"

"Alright, meet me in the lobby. I'll find a private place for us to talk"

"You're going to be fine baby girl" Hayley said, a hint of tears in her voice.

"I know mom, I love you"

"I love you too" Hayley ended the call and turned to looked pointedly at her husband. Without so much as a word, the family was swiftly on their way back home. Their Hope needed them.

By the time her Uncle Eli had called back, Hope was already halfway through her Advanced Creative Writing class with Mr. Barnard, her second class of the day. She had informed her teacher that there had been a family emergency and she was awaiting their call. He was more than understanding. Riley had been sitting next to Hope in the computer lab when Hope's phone had buzzed, Elijah's name appearing on the screen. Both girls became alert. Mr. Barnard simply nodded his head, allowing Hope and Riley, the two were a bit of a package deal, to make their way to the hallway. Riley listened as Hope spoke to her Uncle Eli first and then her mother, confused about why she would need her Auntie Freya at the school. Riley said as much as soon as Hope put her phone back in her pocket.

"Riles, I'll explain everything once I know what's going on with me okay? But first I need to find somewhere private where I can talk to my family"

"Hope girl, you know I trust you but that's the second time you said you would explain and you haven't spoken a word about what happened to you yet"

"Because I don't know what's going on"

"Is that why you cut yourself off in home room" Riley asked, looking to see the emotion on Hope's face that would prove she understood what Riley was referencing. Hope could feel Riley's trust and her hurt at having Hope withhold information from her. The fact that she could now feel Riley's emotions in addition to her family's startled Hope. She was amazed she could pick out individual's emotions already. That meant she could still feel the entire school body's emotions and could already control which ones to focus on. She just needed to know how and why.

"Look, there are things about me that I can't talk about until I run them by my family first. So please just help me and I'll explain later. Please Riles" Riley conceded, helping her friend find the most private part in the school, the old gym.

Hope text: change of plans, meet Riley in the lobby, she'll show you the way

Hayley text: be there in 5

The minutes passed quickly while Hope waited in the old gym. She prayed that Freya could help her understand what was happening, hoping it was merely a witch thing. If it was part of her "curses" as her family had called them, then there was no way to hide the information she knew and no way to continue living a normal human life. She would be out of control and unable to continue going to school. She knew she was being more paranoid than anything else. To trigger her werewolf nature she needed to kill someone. To trigger her vampire nature she had to die with vampire blood in her system. At least that's how she would trigger each respective nature if she was only of one nature. She, however, was a hybrid, both vampire and werewolf and she knew she had saved her mother's life by the blood in her system, made her mother a hybrid after those horrible witches slit her mother's throat, left her for dead and taken her baby hostage to be killed and consecrated. It was the last thought she had before the gym doors opened, revealing Riley, Freya and Hayley. It was time for the truth.

"Hope" Hayley said, relief in her voice as she rushed toward her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. Hope smiled into her mother's shoulder.

"Hi mom, I'm fine you know, well, as best as I can be"

"But what's wrong Hope?" Hayley asked as she pulled away from the hug to look at her daughter, her hands going to either side of Hope's face to examine Hope for herself. Freya had been working on the spell the entire time.

"Mom, I need to tell you something first"

"Anything" Hope looked to Freya who nodded, signaling that the spell was up.

"I can feel emotions"

"You can feel emotions?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, that's what happened today. It's always been just family but now I can feel everyone's emotions. It was so strong I blacked out."

"Freya what's happening to her"

"I think it's a witch thing Hayley, nothing more"

"A witch thing?"

"You remember you told me about the witch who could tell you were pregnant? I think this is her special power" Freya said.

"Wait, wait wait. Witch thing? What are you talking about? Hope is not a witch" Riley said. The three Mikaelson girls looked at Riley and Hope felt guilty. She had never told her best friend that she was a witch and this was how she had to find out. It wasn't fair. "Right? Hope?" Riley's face fell. "Hope?"

"It's true, I am a first born Mikaelson witch"

"But you never told me"

"It wasn't just my secret to tell. Freya is also a witch. It's in our blood."

"And now you can...feel emotions? Like an empath?"

"That's exactly what you are. How didn't we see this before." Freya said.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"Think about it. The performing, the music. It's how she controls her own emotions. That's why she's such a good performer and has such a grasp on her… _nature."_ Freya looked pointedly at Hayley, referencing Hope's hybrid nature. Hayley had always helped Hope handle the aggressive nature of the werewolf inside her, without revealing Hope was part werewolf. "She's an empath. Can you pick out individual emotions?"

"I haven't tried to but I could earlier."

"Whose?"

"Riley's. But her presence wasn't as strong as the family's."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"Well, right now, I feel extremely heightened emotions rolling off of you mom, but from Riley they're...they feel more natural?" Hayley took an unconscious step backwards, realizing that Hope was feeling the difference between human emotion and vampire emotion.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about right now Hope" Freya said. "It's normal for a young witch's power to be exclusively linked to her family."

"Is blacking out normal too?" Hayley asked, irritation coloring her voice.

"It's not unheard of. To all of a sudden have the entire school's emotions in your mind? I'm sure it was extremely overwhelming."

"But she'll be okay?" Riley asked, her voice smaller and more unsure than normal.

"She'll be more than okay" Freya reassured Riley but both Hope and Hayley soaked in the words and were able to breath easier.

"So I don't have to go home?"

"No Hope, you don't have to." Hayley smiled and once again wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"Auditions here I come" Hope joked. They all let out a laugh, the tension dissipating. Hayley stepped away from the hug.

"Freya can you walk Hope back to class. I have to talk to Riley." Hope knew what would happen next. Her mom would compel Riley to forget the truth, and it was for the better. And besides she couldn't exactly ask her mom not to compel Riley without revealing she knew about vampires. Hope didn't have a choice so she walked with her Auntie Freya back to her classroom.

"Riley, I need you to look at me"

"Don't worry Hayley I'll take good care of her"

"I know you will Riley, and I'm sorry to take this from you but you knowing this puts my baby girl in danger. You will forget everything that happened to Hope today. All you know is you helped her get past a bout of stage fright about auditions."

"I helped Hope get over her stage fright"

"You did, and thank you for that. I know how much you mean to each other. Break a leg at auditions. What part are you going for?"

"I want to play Cosette. She has great songs and I think I'd play her well."

"I know you'll get it Riles"

"Thanks Hayley" Riley said. "Well, I should get back to class"

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course, you know Hope and I always have a sleepover after auditions."

"I'll have the snacks all prepared"

And with that Hayley took off towards the lobby waiting for Freya to make her way back. When she did they both went back to the house and reassured their worried family that Hope was fine and explained what exactly had happened. Kol looked impressed. Hope was more powerful than they had ever realized.

Back in the school, Riley shook off a sense of deja vu as she walked back from the gym. She wasn't quite sure why she had been there, but she knew it had something to do with Hope. Hayley had prepared her daughter through a text saying that Riley would think that Hope had merely had a major bout of stage fright. Hope didn't bother to ask why even though she knew the truth. She chalked it up to her mother being extremely persuasive.

The day passed quickly, now that Hope understood what was happening to her. She spent the day focusing on one individual's emotions at a time, trying to sense the difference between each special emotion. It was overwhelmingly cool. At lunch, Hope sat with her normal group of friends. Riley of course, and more of the drama kids. Unlike most schools, the majority of the drama kids were quite popular and could also manage to play a sport at the same time. Hope had played softball for the past three years and would continue to do so in the Spring, only this time she would be captain. As their friends settled into their table, Hope and Riley had set their sights on a new student. A boy. Well more than a boy. He was tall, had dark hair and green eyes and was overall very nice to look at. As her Auntie Beks would say, "he had a nice behind".

"How did we not know we were getting a new student?" Hope asked.

"Well, we've been fairly preoccupied." Riley said which caused Hope to turn back towards her best friend. "We've both been so focused on auditions that we hardly talk about anything else"

"Ain't that right" Aaron said. "You both know that you'll be great today, and besides it's not like there are any other girls to play Eponine and Cosette. I mean you were children together" Aaron smirked. The pair laughed. "And that guy you were both ogling, I hear he's into theater." And true to Aaron's statement, the same boy was at audition later that day.

"So who are you auditioning for?" the annoying Stacy asked as Hope walked into their theater.

"Eponine"

"Oh, well so am I" Hope could feel Stacy's insecurity as well as her petty jealousy. Stacy was the bane of the theater department's existence, claiming she was the best singer at her old school and that she was guaranteed any role she went for. What she didn't know was she was she had no sense of pitch, her tone quality was terrible and she couldn't act to save her life. But Hope didn't have the heart to tell this girl any of that, even when she could feel how petty Stacy was. It just didn't seem right. Instead Hope offered a smile and said "Good luck". Stacy beamed at this, believing Hope was being genuine in wanting her to get the part and not realizing it was bad luck to say good luck. Some theater kid. Just as Hope was retrieving her music binder and character shoes, her director, Chelsea Smith, walked in, ready to start auditions. It was a good thing Hope had already rehearsed in her free block.

"Alright kiddies, let's get on stage to do some warm-ups, both vocal and physical. We will be having a dance audition today"

"But it's Les Mis, there's hardly any dancing" Stacy said.

"But there is some, and besides the dance audition helps me see who's comfortable on stage and who isn't" that was Chelsea's nice way of putting Stacy in her place. After warm ups they were asked to sit in the audience while each person auditioned. The vocal portion was first. Hope volunteered to go first. Each member was given sheet music a few weeks in advance based off of the show. There were two options for the girls, On my Own and I Dreamed a Dream, and two options for the boys, Master of the House and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables. Hope sang On my Own, perfecting the song by following her Uncle's instruction. She also nailed her monologue but she still felt she could have done better. Eventually, everyone had finished both the vocal portion and the monologue portion so it was time for the dance audition. They would be blocking One Day More. Hope got to be in the front, off center meaning she was standing in a major role's spot.

At the end of the audition, Hope approached Chelsea.

"Hello Hope, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was anything I could have done better in my audition."

"Hope, your audition was perfect." Hope could sense Chelsea's positivity. "Are you nervous about the casting?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Let me tell you a little secret." Chelsea said as she pulled Hope towards the back of the theater.

"A director will never choose a show that she knows her actors can't do. I chose Les Mis because I knew I finally had the people for it, and I already had characters in mind for each of you, except that Stacy girl"

"Are you telling me you typecast?"

"I don't really have a choice. And you can't be mad because I typecast you in your dream role" Chelsea teased.

"I'm Eponine?" Hope whispered.

"That you are miss Mikaelson. And Riley will be Cosette. And Aaron will be Marius and that group of friends of his will be the students. And do you see that boy right there?"

"The new one?" Hope asked. Chelsea nodded.

"That's the one. He's my nephew. He recently lost both of his parents so I'm the only family he has left. He did theater at his old school and was quite good. He will be playing Enjolras, but you can't tell anyone yet."

"About the casting or about your nephew?"

"Well, I'd prefer you to keep all of it under wraps. His name is Luka by the way. He's a sweet kid, just a little lost for the time being."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"That's why I like you Hope. You empathize with everyone, including that horrid Stacy. So I'm going to ask you to do something for me" Hope smiled at this. Chelsea couldn't have been more right about the empathizing part.

"Anything"

"Could you look out for him? He might not look like it, but he's suffering and he won't talk to me much. I think a pretty girl with a heart of gold would be good for him."

"Are you trying to set me up with your nephew?"

"Why, is it working?" Chelsea teased. "Oh come on, Aaron told me about you and Riley in the cafeteria today." Hope blushed.

"He's cute okay?"

"Oh believe me, I know"

"Chelsea!"

"What, I said he was cute, not that I wanted to date him. Jeez, you would say the same about your Uncles"

"And her Aunts" Riley said as she walked up.

"Seriously Hope, can you do it?"

"Yes, I can"

"Thank you" and with that Chelsea gathered her things and shooed the kids out of the theater so she could lock up for the night. They had been there for three hours.

"What was that about?"

"Chelsea asked me to look out for the new kid"

"Why?"

"He's her nephew and she's worried about him." Riley grinned.

"My friend Hope girl, getting to look out for the newest, hottest guy in school."

"Oh, shut it."

"So, are you gonna talk to him?"

"And say what? "Hey I'm here to look out for you per request of your aunt and she gave me your backstory", not likely. I'll figure something out though." Hope said as they found themselves in the lobby of the school. She had moved her car before rehearsal from the senior parking lot to the front of the school to save herself a longer walk than necessary. Chelsea was at the front door and made one final announcement.

"Now, great job everyone. Auditions went much better than I expected. I have a very clear picture of who I want. You should be notified about casting at the end of the day"

"Nice quote Chelsea" Riley called out.

"Yeah yeah, good night guys!" Chelsea called. Riley turned to Hope.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yup, off to tutoring I go"

"I hope your new tutoree is cute!" And with that Riley was out the door.

"Shut up" Hope said as she rolled her eyes and gathered her things.

"So, am I cute?" It was Luka. He was her new tutoree. And he was too cute. Chelsea had some serious explaining to do.

 **I'm so glad I got this up on time for Barricade Day! Also, I want to hear from you, so feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Over My Head?

Luka Miklos had lived a fairly difficult life, even at seventeen. At age seven he had accidentally triggered his werewolf curse. He and his best friend Kyle had been climbing the tallest tree in Luka's backyard. The boys had done so many times and had always exchanged playful shoves, only, on that fateful day, the playful shoves Luka had delivered turned deadly. Kyle fell from an extreme height and had lost his young life. Luka's father carried Kyle back to his parents and explained what had happened. Luka was shaken up and devastated over the loss of his best friend and that it had been his fault. The pack was nervous, this was the first child in their pack who had triggered the curse. They weren't sure how he would handle it or the proper course of action for the situation they found themselves in. Luckily, he would not be bound by the moon. Their alpha had taken care of that a few years previous when he had aligned with the Crescent pack to gain their female alpha's ability. Their pack could control the change as well as their wolves meaning Luka would be able to as well.

Years later, when Luka was a junior in high school, he became the only surviving member of his pack, at least, the only one he knew of. He had been lucky. The only reason he had survived was due to the fact that he was in class when the vicious group of vampires had attacked and killed his pack. The wolves had been sadly outnumbered. Their venom rendered nearly useless due to the vast number of vampires. His own parents had been killed that day. It was also the day his Aunt Chelsea became his legal guardian. She too was a werewolf but had never triggered her

Curse and wanted to make more of a life for herself, going to college and getting her MFA, or Master of Fine Arts, allowing her to teach at any performing arts school she chose. When Luka started school at Crystal Lake High School for the Performing Arts she had begged him to audition for the musical. The two had bonded years ago over theater, Les Mis in particular. She knew Luka wouldn't be able to resist, remembering his desire to play Enjolras and serve as a leader similar to how his father had been the Beta of their pack.

Luka had noticed Hope almost immediately. They shared a homeroom, AP History and an Advanced Creative Writing class, but he was behind in his classes. It had only been his first day at Crystal Lake, due to finalizing the sale of his childhood home, and packing up his and his parents' belongings. She hadn't noticed him, not until lunch. She had been preoccupied, that much was obvious. He noted the worried look on her face and the absolute loyalty her friend had showed her. Her friend that wasn't quite human. Luka also sensed that Hope wasn't quite human either, but he couldn't put his finger on what she was. It was rather obvious to him that her friend was a werewolf, an untriggered one. That he wasn't expecting. He had believed it would only be himself and his aunt that would have wolf blood in the small town they found themselves in, but that clearly wasn't the case. Luka did know, however, that this Hope girl had ties to the Crescent Pack, she had the mark to prove it. So she was a wolf, untriggered. He was impressed at her control. Even when he was young there was an aggression in him that was difficult to reign in. She seemed like a natural, only a trained eye would pick up on the fact that she was a wolf, and he had almost missed it. He had seen it during the dance audition, or the blocking they had run of One Day More, her birthmark, on her shoulder. He had had a perfect view of it as she was wearing a racerback tank-top, as his aunt had taught him years ago. It made sense to him now, who and what she was. She was of the Crescent pack, she was an untriggered wolf with a hint of a nature he couldn't place. The last known child of that pack was the Wolf Princess, the daughter of the alpha female. As such she was the rightful heir to the pack and would be under the protection of any wolf within said pack, him. It was thanks to her and her mother that the wolves in his own pack were able to control their nature. Hope was to be protected, no matter what and at any cost. As soon as he got the chance, he stepped into the wings to talk to his aunt, she had to know what was going on.

"How did I not know that Hope Mikaelson was pack royalty? I've taught her for years now." Chelsea asked.

"Well, from what I remember, her father is the Original Hybrid, he has the means to make people do what he wants."

"Ugh, Klaus. You think he compelled us?"

"Not him, he's indisposed at the moment, or so we are to believe. But Hope's mom, was the last of the Lebonaire line, and it was Hope's blood that turned her mother into a hybrid. She's the reason our curse is under control"

"That girl has a heart of gold, she doesn't deserve to live with this darkness."

"Kinda difficult when your family is made up of the Original Hybrid, the Original vampire family and a hybrid mother wouldn't you think?"

"They must have her well protected, compulsion of an entire town doesn't sound too far fetched for the Original family"

"I'm assuming you're right, but that doesn't mean she won't have the protection of a pack, even if it is just us"

"You know I've never triggered the curse so there's not much I could do"

"No, but she also has a friend that's an untriggered wolf. With the two of you being aware you could help keep me informed"

"And how are we to do that? If this friend is who I think it is"

"Riley"

"Exactly who I thought. I don't even know if Riley knows what she is, let alone Hope. We can't exactly spring this on either of them, and the family will be after us in seconds."

"I mean Hope no harm, I only want to protect her. She is pack and she is the rightful alpha."

"To a destroyed pack" there was a moment of silence at this, neither wanting to further acknowledge their slain pack, their dead families. "Protect her Luka" Chelsea finally said "no matter what, that girl is like a daughter to me"

"I will, but like you said I can't exactly walk up to her and say "hi, I'm your new wolf guardian""

"About that, I've sort of taken care of it" Chelsea remembered " I signed you up for tutoring sessions with her"

"Why?"

"Because she's great at History and I've seen your transcript mister. You need all the help you can get. Plus, this can be your way of getting to know her. Who knows, you might actually like her"

"Oh, I'm sure I will" Luka said. He was in awe of her already. She was beautiful, kind, caring, loyal, extremely talented and above all, she lived a normal life, as normal as a hybrid princess in a performing arts high school could. He had yearned for a normal life, since the moment he had triggered his curse. While he had control over his wolf, his aggression had been through the roof and due to his nature he lived in danger, even now with his pack gone. He wanted to know her, to be bathed in the light that he saw radiating out of her, She was strong and she was good, despite what she was and who her family was. He thought about lunch and how she had obviously checked him out. It made him smirk.

"Oh" Chelsea said catching his smirk and the glimmer in his eyes "love is in the air"

"Yeah, shut up"

"Honestly though, get to know her. She's quite liked around here by the boys but she hasn't gone for any of them. Maybe you'll be the one to change that"

"Is that why you also wanted me to audition for you?"

"Duh, plus she's playing Eponine and you're playing Enjolras"

"Not this again. You realize that Enjolras barely registers that women exist?"

"Oh come on"

"No, you just want the two of us together so you could get to say you got Eponine and Enjolras together in whatever fantasy world you live in"

"It could happen"

"We both know it wouldn't"

"Fine, maybe those two wouldn't but I know you and Hope are already attracted to each other. Heaven knows you stared at each other enough today" Luka blushed at this. His aunt was right, but it was hard to take his eyes off of that girl. She was amazing. He quickly changed the subject.

"I'll go to tutoring and get to know her, and keep an eye on her. If this goes well, I could get to know her friend too and figure out what they each know. I will protect her."

"You sound so much like your father"

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Riley paced from one end of her room to the other, filled with nervous energy. She was trying to kill some time before she went to Hope's for the sleepover. She was deep in thought. She hadn't actually been compelled by Hayley, she had been on vervain the moment she and her mother had been compelled by Kol when the Mikaelson's first arrived. Hayley was the hybrid Crescent alpha who had helped save her people, including Riley's, from their horrible curse. Riley's own father had renounced his alpha title and pledged allegiance to the Crescent alpha's when she had been a baby. He gave up his rightful place to gain the alpha female's ability. He had died to accomplish that goal and she was left fatherless, the pack shaken, her mother devastated. She had moved to Crystal Lake with her mother to escape the pain and violence they had endured and instead lived a normal, peaceful life. Riley had yet to trigger her werewolf curse, but she knew she would have to in order to protect her best friend.

When the Mikaelson's moved into town, Hope had become Riley's instant best friend. Riley's mother recognized the family for what and who they were and put Riley on vervain after the initial compulsion Kol had worked. Hope was a girl that Riley considered a sister, and to know that Hope had wolf blood in her, and royal wolf blood, thrilled her, even though they never talked about it. She knew that their mothers had come to an agreement but she didn't know the exact story of who they were until the day of Hope's blackout. Her best friend was not only a wolf, but a vampire and a witch, all existing together, yet Hope was a girl with a heart of gold.

Riley had two choices. Pretend that the compulsion worked or approach Hayley and explain the situation to her. Explain that they meant Hope no harm, quite the opposite actually. She knew Hayley was over paranoid about her daughter's safety and would stop at nothing to protect her. Now, however, they had more wolves in the vicinity. Chelsea, who they had always known was an untriggered and unwilling wolf and now her nephew, who Riley knew nothing about. If she brought that information to the Mikaelson's they might finally be honest with the two girls, but Riley wanted to wait. She wanted to see who this Luka person was. He was related to Chelsea after all, and she was one of the best people she knew. She decided that she would take her time and watch as the next few week unfolded. That's why she paced. She was nervous she was letting her friend tutor someone dangerous, she was worried Hayley and the rest of the family would know she knew and she was worried about how to act around ope, now that she knew the full truth. She couldn't wait to see her friend, but she couldn't wait for the sleepover o be over so she could find out how she would do. She did know, however, that as soon as she had the opportunity she would confront Luka to see what he has to say and then compare his words to his actions. He was hot no doubt but if he did anything, wolf wise or not, to hurt Hope, he would have a big problem on his hands.

lllllllllllllllllllll

It had been a couple of days since the auditions, the tutoring and the sleepover. The cast list had come out. Hope was Eponine, Luka was Enjolras, Aaron was Marius, Riley was Fantine, Tyler was Valjean, Ben was Javert, Chris U was the Bishop, Olivia was Madame Thenardier and Chad was the "Master of the House", and the ensemble was made up of their friends and rivals. Stacy hadn't even been given a solo. She was an ensemble woman and doubled in many roles, but was not featured. Chelsea didn't want to give Stacy the satisfaction and the girl was no super talent. She was good, but not lead role or featured good.

Hope and Luka had started their tutoring sessions. She would have Luka read his assigned chapter first and make note of anything he didn't understand. Then she would explain each point and help him make an outline of the chapter. Then he had to do the questions, all ten of them, at the end of the chapter and give his written, final answers to Hope for her to review. During that time, of him writing out his answers Hope always wrote in her journal. Luka had noticed that she started each entry with "Dear Dad". He remembered their first session. He had teased her with her own friend's words, asking if he was indeed cute. That frustrated her, one because she did in fact find him attractive and two because she knew she wouldn't be able to shake him, no matter what she did. There was something about him. She felt his pain and his anger, but she also felt his joy and his yearning. Above all, she sensed that he was good, and she trusted that. As revenge for his comment about being cute, she made him read and note take and outline and answer questions. It was a lot, but she was thorough and if he was being honest, their sessions were incredibly helpful in class. She was helping him, and they grew closer everyday. Luka was working up his nerve to ask her out, even though they had only known each other for a few days. He knew what he wanted and he had a strong feeling that she would say yes. They see each other everyday. In class, in rehearsal and in tutoring. If Chelsea was right, they would be together in no time, and she would finally have what she wanted, Enjonine. Luka had told Hope about that and they both laughed together, each knowing that they wanted to be together as badly as Chelsea wanted Enjolras and Eponine to be. In fact, to play homage to that, Luka and Hope had worked out with Aaron and their friend Jon who was playing Combeferre, that Enjolras would be the one to carry Eponine after she had been shot. Chelsea just didn't know it yet.

Luka kept his eye on Riley as well, seeing her everyday as well. She was a great girl. She was funny, loyal, caring and above all good. He knew that she would never hurt Hope, that she would be there for her friend no matter what. She was no threat to Hope or to Luka's cause, but he knew that RIley was still suspicious of him. They had become friends, but that word applied loosely, at least for her. He was glad Hope had someone like Riley in her life, and genuinely liked Riley.

Riley grew less and less suspicious of Luka everyday. They each knew what the other was. She had approached him the day after her sleepover at Hope's house. SHe hadn't planned it but it turned out that Luka was the new employee at the cafe her mother was telling her about. The cafe was owned by Riley's mother and was a frequent stop for RIley, Hope and their friends, especially during a show. It was fitting, this year, that they would be doing Les Mis and hanging out in a cafe afterwards. "The Confrontation", as Riley lovingly dubbed it, occurred at work in one of the backrooms. She remembered it clear as day. He had his back turned to her when she walked in, busy with putting his stuff in his locker. She approached him as she called his name.

"So you're our new employee"

"Yes I am"

"That's so great. Now I get to see you even more than I already do. Don;t think I haven't noticed you sniffing around my Hope girl" she said with a knowing grin.

"Sniffing, how nice."

"Yeah, well that's what wolves do isn't it?"

"Ah, so you do know about me?"

"Yes, I do and if you even but one paw out of line I will make sure you regret it."

"I don't mean Hope any harm, I want to protect her as much as you do"

"Why?"

"She's pack royalty."

"She is in my pack too"

"There's a pack here?"

"No, we left our pack. My father was killed during the ceremony that gave our pack control over their curse and my mother was devastated so we left soon after. I was a baby"

"What pack are you from?" Luka asked, knowing the answer. The attack by the vampires on his pack wiped out what remained of her family as well.

"The Ancient Pack" they answered together.

"How did you know?" Riley asked.

"Your parents were our alphas, my father was Beta."

"I thought our pack had been destroyed by the vampires"

"It was, I'm the only survivor"

"How do I know you're telling the truth" Riley asked. Luka, to prove his point, showed her the birthmark he had on his shoulder, the sun shape to symbolize Apollo, whom both the Greeks and Romans associated wolves with. It was proof that he was part of the oldest wolf pack in the world. It matched her own. They were pack, and in knowing that Luka's father had been beta to their pack, she knew that he was her cousin. After all, it had been her uncle who had been beta of their pack. This entire confrontation brought two long lost cousins together and took place before Hope could get to work. Now it was the three of them seeing each other everyday in every place except their own homes, mostly. And now it was both Riley and Luka who could help to protect Hope. All they had to do was approach her family.


End file.
